le maître du démon
by kyuubi-san1
Summary: Un Naruto plus sombre et puissant, un Itachi pas si méchant et un konoha peu amical envers les jinchurikis. Après avoir sauvé son village des ninjas ennemis, Naruto se rend compte que personne ne l'aime et décide de déserter pour devenir plus fort.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire portant sur l'univers de Naruto, qui ne m'appartient pas du tout en passant, et je voulais savoir si il y a des personnes qui sont intéressées, car si ce n'est pas le cas, j'arrêterais de publier ma fanfic sans regret. Si vous voulez avoir d'autres chapitres, il faudra que j'aie au moins cinq commentaire, bons ou mauvais, de cinq personnes différentes.

Merci et bonne lecture.

ps. Ce petit «chantage» sera effectif que pour le deuxième chapitre; les autres seront postés sitôt qu'ils seront écrits.

* * *

Il était seul sur le champ de bataille, au milieu d'un immense cratère, sûrement dû à une technique katon. Des centaines de dépouilles de ninjas d'Oto reposaient sur le sol, mais seulement à la limite du cratère; les corps ayant été pris dans la technique avaient tout simplement été désintégrés. Les corps restants avaient subis de puissantes attaques, mais le plus étrange était qu'il y avait des traces de techniques des 5 éléments alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul attaquant. Le ninja solitaire qui, de toute évidence, était l'auteur de ce carnage, n'avait aucunes blessures. En fait, le seul signe montrant qu'il s'était battu était que ses vêtements étaient plus froissés que d'habitude, bien que la majorité de ses adversaires étaient au moins de niveau chunin, selon leurs uniformes, et que quelques uns affichaient le «sceau maudit» d'Orochimaru, signe qu'ils faisaient parti de l'élite des troupes d'Oto. Ce qui ressortait le plus de son physique, c'était ses yeux qui perdaient peu à peu leur couleur rouge, sans toutefois qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement, pour devenir d'une couleur noir. Ces yeux-là auraient fait peur au plus courageux des ninjas. On pouvait facilement le croire si l'on voyait l'expression de peur, et même d'horreur, peinte sur les visages des victimes de ce ninja. Ses yeux étaient fendus, comme ceux d'un chat ou…d'un renard? Le vainqueur de ce combat portait un vêtement ressemblant étrangement à celui que portaient les membres d'une organisation déjà très connue du monde ninja : l'akatsuki. En effet, l'habit de l'individu était rouge sang avec des nuages noirs, l'inverse de celui des membres de cette organisation. Soudain, une autre silhouette, celle-ci vêtue de l'habit de l'akatsuki, apparue à coté de la première.

**- **Alors, Itachi-san, tu as finalement réussi à semer cette bande de faible qu'est l'akatsuki? demanda la première silhouette avec une voix claire, mais qui ne laissait filtrer aucunes émotions.

- C'est le cas, en effet, Naruto-san, répondit Itachi avec la même intonation dans sa voix. Je leur ai échappé à la frontière du pays. J'espère que tu m'as appelé pour une bonne raison, car maintenant ma couverture est complètement fichue.

**- **J'ai effectivement une bonne raison, mais pour commencer, pourrais-tu enlever le genjutsu qui est sur ton manteau, j'ai l'impression de parler avec un ennemi.

**- **Bien sûr, j'avais oublié: ça fait tellement longtemps que je le maintien.

Alors, sans même bouger, Itachi enleva le genjutsu qui avait transformé son manteau en l'uniforme de l'akatsuki et il se retrouva avec les mêmes vêtements que son interlocuteur.

- Ah! Je préfère ça, lâcha Naruto. Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Oui, que me veux-tu? Tu sais pourtant que j'aurais eu besoin de plus de temps pour obtenir les informations dont…

Mais avant qu'Itachi ne finisse sa phrase, Kisame apparu devant son ancien compagnon au sein de l'akatsuki et Naruto.

- Comme ça tu nous trahi pour t'allier à ce mec, Itachi? En plus, je suis sûr…

Kisame avait arrêté de parler, car il venait de voir l'état du terrain sur lequel il se trouvait et il commençait à penser que le ninja inconnu n'était pas si faible en fin de compte. C'est vrai quoi, personne, pas même Itachi, n'aurait eu le temps de battre tout ces ninjas et de faire ces dégâts avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Kisame-chan, tu devrais nous laisser tranquille si tu ne veux pas mourir plus tôt que prévu, dit Naruto sans même accordé un regard au membre de l'akatsuki. Bien, Itachi-san, où en étions-nous avant de nous faire déranger par ce poisson à varier?

Avant qu'Itachi ne puisse répondre, Kisame reprit part à la conversation, mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus énervé:

- Je n'accepterai pas qu'un petit morveux se moque de moi impunément, s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers l'impertinent.

Le requin couvrit, en une fraction de seconde, les quelques 5 mètres qui le séparaient de l'individu qui venait de l'insulté, mais alors que son épée allait le toucher, son adversaire leva son bras droit pour bloquer l'attaque qui venait de ce côté. Kisame fit un petit sourire en se disant qu'il fallait être vraiment idiot pour vouloir bloquer sa samehada à mains nues. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le bras de son adversaire ne fut pas déchiré par son épée. En fait, lorsque samehada était entrée en contact avec le bras de Naruto, le sol s'était enfoncé sous leurs pieds sur une profondeur d'environ 10 centimètres pour former un cercle d'un diamètre de 2 mètres, démontrant ainsi l'extrême violence de l'impacte. Cependant, Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. L'épéiste du village caché de Kiri écarquilla les yeux tout en se demandant qui pouvait avoir assez de force pour contenir ses attaques sans se faire blesser.

- Mais qui t'es, toi, bon sang? Il faut pas être n'importe qui pour faire ce que tu viens de faire!

- Tu ne me reconnais pas? Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, ravi de te revoir, face de poisson. Alors, la famille?, dit-il avec un visage impassible.

- Petit insolant, ne te moque pas de moi, cria Kisame en réponse, perdant le peu de patience qu'il possédait.

- Ton problème a toujours été ton manque de contrôle sûr tes émotions, intervint Itachi.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, s'il-te-plaît, Itachi-san, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé que requin-chan m'ait attaqué alors que j'étais là, tout tranquille, faisant mes petites affaires, fit un Naruto aussi impassible qu'un Uchiwa, mais un certain amusement se faisait voir dans ses yeux légèrement rouges.

Cette réplique ne fit qu'enrager Kisame qui n'aimait pas être ignoré et encore moins insulté. Il fit donc un bond en arrière tout en composant des signes à une vitesse effrayante… pour un chunin, mais pas pour Itachi et encore moins pour Naruto.

- **Suiton : Bakushoha** (Raz de Marée), lança Kisame.

- **Akuma no jutsu** (techniques démoniaques) : **chakra no tate** (bouclier du chakra), contra Naruto.

La technique de Kisame avait «invoqué» une énorme quantité d'eau qui avait remplie tout le cratère où il se tenait avec Naruto et Itachi. Pour sa part, Naruto avait simplement murmuré le nom de sa technique sans avoir fait de signes au préalable et Itachi et lui se trouvèrent entouré d'un chakra violet tendant sur le rouge. L'eau entourait complètement cette boule de chakra d'une taille très respectable, soit 10 mètres de diamètre par 2.5 mètres de haut, mais rien ne pouvait percer cette protection bien plus efficace que le tourbillon divin du hakke. Itachi, qui voyait cette technique pour la première fois, était impressionné par la quantité de chakra composant cette sphère. Sans attendre, Kisame plongea sous l'eau pour atteindre la concentration d'énergie pure qu'il sentait et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la barrière l'empêchant de rejoindre Naruto. Il pensait pouvoir absorber le chakra composant cette boule, mais il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : au moment même où son épée avait frappée le chakra mauve, elle avait commencé à «faner», tellement le chakra adverse était nocif. Alors que Kisame allait retirer son épée de la barrière, cette dernière disparut et Naruto apparut devant lui pour lui donner un coup de poing en plein ventre. Kisame perdit son souffle et fit un vol plané d'une centaine de mètres. Pendant ce temps, Itachi était occupé à faire des mudras pour une de ses techniques.

- **Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu** (Feu du dragon), prononça Itachi à la fin de la série de signes.

Bien qu'ils soient toujours dans l'eau, l'attaque d'Itachi atteint Kisame alors qu'il était encore en l'air. Ce dernier fut bruler très gravement et retomba à 50 mètres du bord du cratère inondé. Apparurent alors Itachi et Naruto tout près de lui et il fut subjugué par leur vitesse.

- Regardes Itachi-san, un petit animal inoffensif qui souffre. Crois-tu que nous devrions abréger ses souffrances?, ricana Naruto en étant toujours aussi impassible.

- Je crois que c'est effectivement la bonne décision à prendre, il ne faut pas que la faune souffre, rétorqua l'ancien membre d'akatsuki en se retenant de sourire, habitude oblige.

Naruto lança alors un kunai en plein dans le front du «pauvre animal», le tuant ainsi sur le coup.

- Bien, nous nous sommes assez amusés, il serait temps de nous rendre à notre prochaine destination qui est…?, s'informa Itachi.

- Konoha, je dois revoir certaines personnes, déclara Naruto.

- Tu es sûr de toi? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir un accueil très chaleureux de la part de mes anciens collègues de l'ANBU.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, nous n'avons qu'à passer inaperçus.

- D'accord, c'est toi qui décide après tout.

- En route, Itachi-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais que je n'ai pas eu les cinq commentraires demandés, mais j'en ai eu dix sur un autre site alors... je postes la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous voudriez voir dans mon histoire; je suis ouvert à toutes les **BONNES** et **SÉRIEUSES** suggestions. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux ombres avançaient à une vitesse qui serait qualifié d'impossible par la majorité des ninjas. Elles étaient près des portes du village caché de Konoha et s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans ledit village.

- Alors, Naruto-san, vas-tu me dire qui tu veux voir?, demanda une des deux ombres.

- Puisque tu insiste tant, Itachi-san, je vais voir un de mes derniers ami qui est aussi, par un heureux hasard, la seule personne qui peut améliorer nos tactiques, répondit la deuxième ombre.

- Ah bon, qui est-ce?

- En fait, l'homme que nous allons voir est l'un des seuls à Konoha qui ne m'a jamais regardé avec mépris ou haine dans le regard. En plus, il a un QI de plus de 200 unités et depuis que je suis parti, il y a 5 ans, il n'a jamais cessé de s'entraîner, car je lui avais déjà offert de me rejoindre avant de déserter. De plus, avec nos adversaires, un peu d'aide ne nous fera pas de mal! Je suppose que tu as déjà trouvé de qui je parlais, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu veux dire que Shikamaru Nara va nous rejoindre?, déduit Itachi. Celui que l'on surnomme «le génie de Konoha»? Mais il n'est même pas assez fort pour vaincre Kisame, comment veux-tu qu'il ne soit pas qu'un boulet pour nous? Tu sais très bien que nous allons devoir affronter des personnes dont la puissance dépasse l'entendement! On ne peut pas se permettre de devoir protéger quelqu'un lors d'un de ses combats.

- Tu te bases sur les données de l'akatsuki pour me dire ça, mais sache qu'il cache son vrai potentiel, comme lorsqu'il était à l'académie. Je crois que Shikamaru doit avoir environ la force de Kakuzu, sinon plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le mieux que l'on puisse faire, mais nous n'aurons qu'à l'entraîner un peu et il n'aura aucun problème pour nous assister dans notre tâche.

- Si tu le dit, clôt Itachi.

Au moment même où Itachi et Naruto finissaient leur conversation, ils arrivaient en vue des murs de Konoha. Naruto luttait contre lui-même, car la dernière fois qu'il était revenu à son village natale, environ 4 ans plus tôt, les habitants et même ses propres amis avaient essayé de le tuer. Bien sûr, quelques personnes comme Shikamaru l'avaient bien accueilli alors ces quelques personnes faisaient encore parti de ses amis. S'il n'avait pas encore détruit le village, c'était seulement par respect pour eux. Itachi, pour sa part, ne ressentait pas d'émotion particulière puisqu'il était déjà revenu dans son village et qu'il n'y accordait plus aucune importance. Si lui n'avait pas attaqué le village caché de Konoha, c'était seulement parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'attaquer à son propre village, même si ledit village est contrôlé par des dirigeants faisant passer leur intérêt avant celui des villageois. C'est donc dans une ambiance assez lourde, due à l'émanation de chakra du kitsune (renard de légende), que les deux compagnons de voyage pénétrèrent Konoha.

Cependant, comme tout le monde le sait, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu, et Itachi s'en souvenait parfaitement. En effet, en ce moment même, Itachi se retenait de soupirer à s'en fendre l'âme, car la scène lui rappelait sa seule infiltration «manquée» pour le compte de l'akatsuki : l'exterminateur du clan Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki se tenaient face à Kakashi, Gai et Kurenai.

- Et bien, qui avons-nous-là, s'exclama Kurenai tout en se mettant en position de combat.

- Oui, c'est bel et bien Itachi Uchiwa, l'un des ninjas les plus recherché du Bingo-Book et un criminel de rang S, renchéri Gai. Je le reconnais lui, mais pas son compagnon. N'était-ce pas Kisame Hoshigaki avant?

- Pardonne les manières rustres de mes compagnons, Itachi, dit Kakashi. Ils sont juste trop stressés pour te saluer de façon convenable. Alors, qui est ton ami?

- Bonjour Kakashi-san, je suis ravi de te revoir, ironisa Itachi. Si tu veux savoir qui est avec moi, tu pourrais le lui demander, non?

- Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête?, souffla Kakashi en se tournant vers l'homme à côté d'Itachi. Donc, pourrais-tu dévoilé ton identité, car si tu ne le fais pas de gré, nous serrons obligé de t'y contraindre.

- Bien parlé, mon éternel rival, commença Gai, je savais que ta flamme ne…

- Pitié, pas le discours habituel, coupa le dernier inconnu de cette scène. Si tu arrêtes de parler, je veux bien vous montrer qui je suis.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend dans ce bas monde, s'exclama l'épouvantail. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'y avait que moi qui le trouvait pénible.

- Voyez-vous, Kakashi-sensei, j'ai exactement le même avis que vous concernant cet énergumène, dit calmement l'inconnu tout en retirant le masque qu'il avait mis avant d'infiltrer le village.

- AAAAHHH, c'est le démon, s'écria Kurenai en prenant peur. Mais que fait cette _chose_ avec Itachi Uchiwa?

- Je ne peux pas permettre à une créature comme toi de rentrer dans mon beau village, parvint à dire Gai en se remettant de la surprise créée par l'apparition de Naruto.

- Du calme, voyons, s'indigna Kakashi, pas plus affecté que ça par ce nouveau venu. Je vous ai pourtant expliqué ce qui s'était passé lors de cette bataille.

_____________________________FLASH-BACK______________________________

Konoha se battait depuis plusieurs heures contre l'alliance Iwa/Kiri et le village caché de la feuille était nettement en infériorité, bien que les ninjas de Konoha étaient, en majorité, plus puissants que ceux des deux villages adverses, mais la différence numérique était trop importante. Alors que les ninjas de la feuille allaient repartir à l'attaque, Naruto demanda à Tsunade, son Hokage, de faire partir tous ses ninjas et de le laisser régler cette guerre seul avec kyuubi, qui lui assurait qu'il n'allait pas attaquer Konoha. Même si elle aurait voulut refuser, elle ne voyait pas d'arguments pouvant faire céder le ninja le plus imprévisible et têtu qu'elle connaisse. Tsunade fut donc contrainte d'accéder à la requête de Naruto puisque, de toute façon, elle allait perdre la guerre si elle ne faisait rien. Elle donna donc l'ordre de fuir à ses ninjas tout en partant elle-même vers le village. Les ninjas de Konoha furent très surpris de cet ordre, mais n'en furent pas mécontents : ils étaient tous à bout de souffle. Kakashi, qui revenait du front, aperçu Naruto qui allait dans sa direction. Pensant qu'il voulait lui parler, Kakashi convergea vers son ancien élève. Effectivement, cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Naruto était devenu un jounin.

- Que me veux-tu, Naruto?, lança d'entrée de jeu Kakashi. Tu sais pourtant que nous devons nous replier au village. Tsunade-sama en a donné l'ordre.

- Désolé, Kakashi-sensei, mais je dois rester ici. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, sachez que j'en ai reçu l'ordre de Tsunade elle-même.

- Soit, si tu en as reçu l'ordre, mais fait très attention à toi, OK? Et arrête de m'appeler «sensei», je suis maintenant ton égal, compris?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas sensei, mais dépêchez-vous de quitter cet endroit, termina Naruto en insistant bien sûr le mot «sensei».

Pendant que Kakashi partait vers le village, maugréant tout bas quelque chose ayant rapport avec un jeune impoli que ne sais pas respecter ses aînés, Naruto s'en éloignait le plus possible, se dirigeant vers le camp adverse. Arriver près de sa destination, les gardes d'Iwa l'aperçurent et avertirent tous les ninjas qu'un ennemi arrivait. Ce ne fut pas long que Naruto se retrouva encerclé par plus de 1000 ninjas des villages d'Iwa et de Kiri. Tous les ninjas adverses étaient présents, ce qui fit sourire Naruto. Ses adversaires prirent ce ninja pour un fou et se moquèrent un peu de lui.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, petit?, s'écria un des ninjas de Kiri. Tu as perdu ta maman? HA! HA! HA!

- C'est bien le cas, je suis orphelin. Pourquoi cette question, tu me reconnais?, ironisa Naruto.

- Mais non, imbécile, je me moque de qui tu es, continua le même ninja, un peu déçu de ne pas faire enrager ce stupide ninja. Qu'espères-tu faire, seul, contre au moins 1000 ninjas? Aurais-tu perdus la tête?

- Je vais te le montrer, ce que je compte faire, rétorqua Naruto, soudain beaucoup moins amical. Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, et je suis le réceptacle de kyuubi.

À la fin de cette phrase, la tension monta d'un cran tandis que les vétérans adverses, qui connaissaient la puissance des hôtes de démons, se préparaient à livrer un des combats le plus dur de leur vie et que Naruto commençait deux séries de mudras à une vitesse très impressionnante, une par main, indépendamment l'une de l'autre. La première suite de mudras que commença Naruto fut tout de suite reconnue par les ninjas de Kiri, et pour cause : c'était une technique originaire de leur village.

- Nimpô : Kiri Gakure no jutsu (Camouflage dans la brume), murmura Naruto sans pour autant arrêter de faire des mudras à grande vitesse avec son autre main.

Certains ninjas commençaient à penser que ce Naruto les prenaient pour des débutants, mais les plus expérimentés se disaient que s'il n'avait pas arrêter de composer des signes, ce n'était pas sans raison. Durant tout le temps que dura la deuxième suite de signes effectuées par Naruto, le chakra de kyuubi se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Tellement, que vers la fin, les ninjas de Konoha, pourtant situés à plus de 5 kilomètres, ressentirent ce chakra rempli d'haine, de ressentiment et de colère. Soudain, du chakra commença à s'échapper du corps de Naruto et c'est en ressentant la puissance de ce chakra que plusieurs ninjas de Kiri et d'Iwa surent qu'ils étaient déjà morts. Puis, comme pour leur donner raison, Naruto arrêta sa série de mudras sur un signe que personne ne put reconnaître au moment même ou la puissance du chakra doublait.

**- **Akuma no jutsu: Fukashi Oni no jutsu (Le démon invisible), chuchota l'Uzumaki, mais sa voix résonnait, donnant l'impression de venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

Naruto ne prononça pas le nom de cette technique avec sa propre voix, mais bien avec celle de kyuubi, c'est-à-dire avec une voix qui donnait froid dans le dos à toutes personnes l'entendant. Tout à coup, la brume résultante de la précédente technique de Naruto se condensa pour créer une forme haute d'environ 50 mètres et possédant 9 queues. Le démon renard à 9 queues était de retour, du moins, c'est ce que crurent les ninjas de Konoha qui, du haut de la muraille entourant leur village, virent leur pire cauchemar surgir au-dessus des arbres de la forêt.

Pour les ninjas s'opposant à Naruto, c'était plutôt comme la fin du monde : le chakra du kyuubi était si puissant qu'il rendait l'atmosphère tellement lourde qu'un genin, ou même un chunin, aurait pu en devenir fou, ce qui arriva à une bonne partie des ninjas d'Iwa et de Kiri. Cependant, leur sort fut envié par ceux que furent capable de résister à cette puissance. En effet, sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir (hormis Naruto), kyuubi ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à Naruto.

- **Finalement, tu as respecté ta part du contrat, gamin, **prononça kyuubi d'une voix caverneuse et puissante. **Je respecterai donc la mienne, car il ne sera pas dit que le plus puisant de tous les démons n'a pas d'honneur et est un menteur!, **s'exclama le renard géant.

**-** Merci, sensei, mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez promis de ne jamais toucher à Konoha, sauf si je vous le demande, cela va de soit, mais ça me surprendrait que je le fasse, dit le porteur du démon à 9 queues en riant un peu nerveusement.

- **Pour qui me prends-tu, gamin?, **rugit le démon.** Je ne suis pas du genre à oublier ce genre de choses, surtout si j'ai la chance de sortir pour la première fois en 16 ans.**

**- **C'est bon, je me tais. Il faudrait que nous nous occupions de nos amis ici présents, qu'en dites-vous?

- **Tu as tout à fait raison, petit, je les avais complètement oubliés. Alors, les minables, êtes-vous prêts à recevoir mon châtiment divin?, **demanda le kyuubi aux ninjas pétrifiés par la peur.

Comme c'était prévisible, personne ne répondit et kyuubi passa à l'attaque avec l'aide d'une technique katon. L'attaque du démon à 9 queues rendait risible les techniques dont se vantaient les Uchiwa, mais peu importe sa puissance, elle n'aurait éliminé qu'une seule partie des troupes adverses; la partie située en face du démon. C'est pourquoi Naruto commença une technique fuuton.

- Fuuton : Reppuken (Cyclone dévastateur), cria l'Uzumaki tout en relâchant du vent par tous les ports de sa peau. Le vent que le réceptacle relâcha prit la forme d'un cyclone qui alla alimenter les flammes du kyuubi, créant ainsi une tornade qui fit monter la température à plus de 700°C, c'est pour cela que Naruto enchaîna immédiatement par une autre technique afin de se protéger.

**- **Doton : Do no suppon(Carapace de terre.), lança-t-il en concentrant une quantité pharamineuse de chakra pour que la chaleur ambiante ne fasse pas «cuire» la terre de sa deuxième technique. Pour invoquer ce bouclier de terre, Naruto avait utilisé tellement de chakra que même Kisame en aurait été incapable, puisant dans les réserves que kyuubi lui avait laissé avant de se matérialiser hors de son corps; des réserves suffisantes pour combattre durant des jours et des jours sans même être fatigué.

Après une petite minute qui parut une éternité aux ninjas de Konoha craignant que le démon ne se retourne contre eux, le kyuubi lâcha une vague de chakra qui fit une onde de choc balayant le reste des flammes et arrachant les arbres sur près d'un kilomètre à la ronde.

- **Petit, **dit le démon pendant que Naruto annulait ses techniques, **il faudrait que tu ailles rassurer tes amis avant qu'ils ne viennent pour nous attaquer.**

**- **Je suis du même avis, kyuubi-sama, rétorqua l'Uzumaki. Merci, nous vous devons une fière chandelle pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Bien, je vais vous resceller en moi, OK?

- **Puisque tu y es obligé, fait le, **soupira le renard, mais il était clairement visible qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir rester hors du corps de son hôte un peu plus longtemps.

Naruto refit donc le dernier signe de la suite de mudras qui avait servie à invoquer le kyuubi, le signe que personne n'avait reconnu et qui était en fait un signe utile seulement dans les techniques démoniaques que kyuubi avait commencé à lui enseigner depuis un peu plus d'un an. Le démon à 9 queues disparu alors progressivement dans un nuage de brume, comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion. Suite à cela, Naruto était exténué, mais il devait rentrer chez lui, aller voir tout ses amis et fêter la victoire de Konoha sur les deux pays adverses. Il partit donc en direction du village de la feuille, mais ses amis (qui avaient déjà été mis au courant de son état de réceptacle) et tous les habitants de son village l'attendaient de pieds fermes. Ils voulaient tous qu'il quitte leur village, car, selon eux, le démon prenait peu à peu possession de son corps. Tous? Non, Tsunade, Hinata, Shikamaru et Kakashi étaient devant les portes du village et voulaient, soit le guérir, soit le félicité, soit simplement le supporter ou soit lui dire à quel point il était fier de lui, dépendamment de la personne.

C'est lorsqu'il vit que seulement quatre personnes dans tout le village voulaient encore de lui, malgré le fait qu'il les ait tous sauvés avec l'aide du kyuubi, que Naruto prit la décision de déserté. Il s'enfuit donc le plus vite possible, tournant le dos à tout le village, à son passé, se promettant de devenir assez fort pour pouvoir tuer toutes les personnes qui lui avait un jour fait du mal, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement.

_________________________FIN DU FLASH-BACK___________________________

- C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu es l'ancien sensei et de plus, tu tiens ce récit du renard lui-même, donc il n'est en aucun cas acceptable, s'enflamma la panthère de Konoha. Comment toi, mon rival, peux-tu dire de telles choses. Il faut arrêter ce démon au plus vite, n'est-ce pas, Kurenai?

- Je suis d'accord, de plus…

- Arrêtez de parler comme si nous n'étions pas là, intervint Naruto. Je ne tiens pas à devoir éliminer les experts en taijutsu et en genjutsu du village, et ainsi, l'affaiblir plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Tu oses nous menacer dans notre propre village!!!, s'outra Kurenai, prête à aller faire mordre la poussière au gamin devant elle.

- Kurenai, c'est assez, la coupa Kakashi. Tu sembles oublier à qui tu parles : un homme qui, à lui seul, a vaincu toute une armée de plus de 1000 ninjas et qui doit, selon moi, s'être entraîner depuis les 5 dernières années, n'est-ce pas Naruto?

- Comme toujours, excellent sens de l'analyse. Kakashi, répondit Itachi à la place de son compagnon. Cependant, pourriez-vous nous laisser passer sans faire d'histoire, nous venons d'éliminer un des pires ennemis de Konoha, en la personne de Kisame, vous nous devez bien ça!

- Vous avez vraiment fait ça?, interrogea Gai.

Soudainement, alors que personne ne s'y attendait et qu'il allait confirmer ses dires, quelqu'un attaqua Itachi qui réussi facilement à éviter ladite attaque grâce à ses sharingans; il les gardait toujours activés lorsqu'il ne dormait pas. Puis, le nouvel arrivant pris la parole.

- Tiens, si ce n'est pas mon ex-meilleur ami et mon cher frère que voilà!, s'exclama-t-il avec une voix polaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke, l'ambiance était tendue au-delà du possible. Ce dernier regardait son frère dans les yeux et on voyait facilement une légère lueur de folie dans ses pupilles vermeilles. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le tuer, peu importe les ordres, les sentiments de ses pathétiques «amis» ou les conséquences de ses gestes. L'homme se tenant devant lui représentait tout ses malheurs et toute sa souffrance. Tout son corps tremblait de colère et réclamait vengeance.

- Que fais-tu ici, Sasuke?, s'informa Kakashi, coupant court à ces pensées plus que meurtrières. Tu devrais être en mission, non?

- Je me fous de ce village et de ses missions inutiles, rétorqua le concerné. Depuis que je suis de retour, je n'ai pas effectué une seule des «missions» qui m'avaient été confiées; je faisais faire le sal travail à des contacts que j'ai à l'extérieur de ce village. Si je suis revenu ici, dans ce pathétique village, c'est parce que j'avais plus de chance de retrouver mon frère et de l'éliminer qu'en le recherchant par moi-même. Depuis que j'ai obtenu le Mangekyou sharingan en tuant le deuxième apprenti qu'avait pris Orochimaru et qui était devenu, au fil du temps, mon meilleur ami, plus rien ne peux m'empêcher de lui régler son compte. Maintenant, laissez-moi Itachi et occupez-vous de Naruto. Si quiconque intervient ou se met sur mon chemin, je n'aurais aucune pitié: cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment, conclut-il tout en activant ses Mangekyous sharingans.

- Petit frère, qui te dit que je suis là pour me battre contre qui que ce soit?, interrogea l'aîné des Uchiwa, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Tu ne représente pas vraiment un grand intérêt pour moi. Pour le moment, je dois aller voir quelqu'un qui va se joindre à nous et nous aider dans…

- Itachi-san, cela suffit, trancha Naruto. Personne ne doit connaître nos objectifs pour le moment, l'aurais-tu oublié? Cependant, reprit-il, je suis navré de devoir vous dire que mon compagnon a raison sur un point : vous ne nous intéresser pas le moins du monde pour le moment. Nous allons devoir vous faucher compagnie avant que tous les ninjas des alentours ne rappliquent ici.

Comme il finissait sa phrase, ses pupilles prirent une teinte rouge sang et se fendirent à la manière des yeux des renards. Puis, sans que personne ne comprenne comment, tout le monde se retrouva dans un univers différent, où la chaleur atteignait facilement les 75°C et où il n'y avait aucun refuge. La terre était noire, comme brûlée par la chaleur du soleil. Étrangement, ce dernier était de couleur orange, marqué par neuf traits noirs et il semblait vivant, car il y avait comme des pulsations à sa surface. Le sol était parcouru de failles dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Pire encore, toutes les personnes prisent dans cet étrange jutsu ne ressentaient plus une seule goute de chakra dans leur corps et ne pouvait plus bouger, comme si leurs pieds étaient collés au sol. Mais, étrangement, Itachi et Kakashi ne semblaient pas le moins du monde atteints par ces effets. Soudainement, Naruto apparut à côté de son ancien professeur pour lui transmettre un message.

- Kakashi, je vais vous laisser dans ce genjutsu le temps nécessaire pour que nous allions voir Shikamaru et que nous repartions, murmura d'une voix à vous faire froid dans le dos l'hôte du démon renard à l'oreille de son ancien professeur. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, de même pour Hinata. J'aurais bien invité Tsunade à nous rejoindre, elle aussi, mais elle nous sera plus utile ici. De plus, avec Jiraya à ses côtés, elle ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. Nous vous attendrons 20 minutes, à 10 kilomètres à l'Est des murs de Konoha, pas une de plus. C'est votre choix de venir ou pas et quel qu'il soit, je l'accepterai. Cependant, si vous choisissez de nous rejoindre et que l'un de vous me trahit, rien ne pourra vous cacher de ma colère et vous regretterez tous les jours de m'avoir connu. Je n'aurai aucun regret lorsque je regarderai vos cadavres brûlés et que j'entendrai vos hurlements de douleurs. Ah oui, j'oubliais!, dit-il comme s'il ne venait pas, à l'instant, de le menacer d'une mort plutôt horrible. Allez regarder dans les archives les dossiers des missions. Il devrait y avoir une mission, ultra secrète, classée SS. Vous comprendrez alors la présence d'Itachi à mes côtés.

Depuis qu'il était apparu dans ce monde, Sasuke essayait de trouver un moyen pour se libérer, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Pour lui, il était évident que ce n'était pas un genjutsu puisqu'il l'aurait immédiatement remarqué et contré. Les sharingans, plus particulièrement les Mangekyous sharingans, étaient effectivement les pupilles ultimes pour déjouer les techniques adverses. De plus, ses pupilles étaient encore plus efficaces contre du genjutsu. Il s'agissait donc, selon lui, d'une technique de ninjutsu extrêmement puissante qui lui était inconnue et qu'il ne pouvait pas copier ni décodé, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le plus important. En effet, cette technique l'empêchait de bouger. Cela voulait dire qu'encore une fois, Itachi allait lui glisser entre les doigts. Après tout les sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour qu'une situation pareille ne se produise plus jamais, il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait le mettre plus en colère que d'être battu par cet imbécile de Naruto devant des témoins et, surtout, devant son frère honni. Puis, il vit son ancien équipier apparaître près de Kakashi et lui parler à l'oreille. Tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, Naruto disparut, de même que son frère. Furieux, Sasuke chercha encore plus activement un moyen de se libéré de cette technique, tout comme Gai et Kurenai, qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire non plus. Étrangement, Kakashi semblait plutôt calme et pensif.

De leur côté, Naruto et Itachi étaient rendus en face de la maison de Shikamaru. En fait, c'était pratiquement un manoir puisque le clan Nara s'était considérablement développé au cours des guerres passées. Ils s'étaient évidemment illustrés par leur intelligence marquée qui avait permis de sauver plusieurs vies en établissant des plan prenant en compte toutes les variables possibles et imaginables. Cependant, lorsqu'il était temps d'en venir à la pratique, les Nara n'étaient pas en reste, car avec leurs redoutables techniques de manipulation des ombres, ils réussissaient à maîtrises et à éliminer très rapidement les ennemis. Ils avancèrent vers le manoir Nara et, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ils décidèrent de passer par la fenêtre de la chambre du génie; ils ne voulaient pas prendre la chance de s'aliéner le Nara en tuant ses parents. Par chance pour eux, le ninja paresseux y était et il fut agréablement surpris de revoir son ami, mais un peu moins de se retrouver en compagnie d'un criminel de rang S.

- Naruto, s'exclama le Nara, quelle bonne surprise! Viens-tu pour ce à quoi je pense?

- Si tu crois que je viens pour t'emmener avec nous, tu as parfaitement raison, répondit l'Uzumaki avec une voix un peu moins neutre que normalement, mais qui était beaucoup plus froide que la voix qu'il prenait dans ses grands moments de colère à ses 16 ans. Par contre, je veux être sûr que tu as bien réfléchi à la question, car il sera trop tard lorsque tu seras partit et répertorié en tant que criminel de rang S.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait plus de 4 ans que j'y réfléchi et, peu importe comment j'aborde la question, la meilleure option qui m'apparaît est de te suivre. Mais est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'Itachi Uchiwa fait avec toi?

- En fait, il est le premier à faire parti de mon nouveau groupe et, avant que tu ne le demande, il n'a jamais vraiment fait parti de l'akatsuki. Pour tout te dire, il y était en tant qu'espion depuis la toute première journée.

- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'a pas tué Kakashi lors de sa dernière visite ici même s'il était tombé dans son illusion qui est, selon les rumeurs, mortelle.

- J'éprouve effectivement un certain respect pour Kakashi puisque nous avons déjà travaillé ensemble, mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire alors que Kisame rapportait tout ce que je faisais au chef de l'akatsuki, intervint Itachi. Pour être plus clair, j'ai été obligé de l'attaqué pour ne pas que ma couverture vole en éclat.

- Oui, je comprends, dit Shikamaru.

- Bien, assez parlé pour l'instant, prononça Naruto. As-tu tout ce qu'il faut ou te faut-il du temps pour te préparé, Shikamaru?

- C'est bon, je suis déjà prêt, merci.

- Allons-y dans ce cas, finit l'Uzumaki.

Le génie de Konoha déposa alors une lettre, qu'il avait rédigée longtemps auparavant, sur sa table de nuit, expliquant à ses parents les raisons de son départ. Itachi dit alors au Nara de prendre la tête de leur petit groupe et d'aller vers l'Est : les deux déserteurs allaient adapter leur vitesse à la sienne. Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé les murs de Konoha, sans que personne ne les remarques, Naruto fit un signe inconnu de Shikamaru. Le porteur du démon lui expliqua alors, sous son regard interrogatif, qu'il venait en fait de libérer Sasuke et les autres pris dans un de ses genjutsus.

- _Il doit être d'une puissance inimaginable pour réussir à semer 4 des jounins les plus fort de Konoha et s'en tirer sans blessures et en n'étant pas essoufflé. Je me demande à quel point il a progressé ces cinq dernières années… Enfin, je verrai bien lorsqu'il faudra que l'on combatte. Et dire que si Konoha avait un peu plus d'ouverture d'esprit, Naruto serait resté et, avec la force qu'il possédait déjà à l'époque, notre village n'aurait pratiquement plus rien eu à craindre! C'est vraiment galère, _pensa Shikamaru tout en continuant d'avancer le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Du côté des 4 jounins précédemment rencontrés, ils furent tous libérés sans ne savoir pourquoi ni comment, mais les deux «non-membres» de l'ex-équipe 7 pensèrent immédiatement que le renard avait manqué de chakra, bien que ce soit une idée des plus saugrenues. Pour sa part, Sasuke décida d'aller s'entraîner, car, si même un faible comme Naruto pouvait le vaincre, qu'en était-il de son frère? Kakashi, quant à lui, réfléchissait à l'offre de Naruto.

- D_evrais-je quitter ce village pour aller avec lui? Qu'est-ce qui me retient ici? Sasuke ne veut plus voir personne, Sakura est le plus souvent partie en mission pour oublier la peine due à la déformation de l'équipe 7 et lorsqu'elle est au village, elle passe son temps dans les bars. Puis de toute façon, après ce qu'elle a fait à Naruto, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas de véritables amis, _se disait Kakashi en pensant au comportement de ses compagnons envers Naruto. _J'ai plus de lien avec Naruto qu'avec ce village._ _De plus, si je vais avec lui, je pourrais peut-être le convaincre de ne pas faire certaines choses qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard… Finalement, ma décision est déjà prise, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller demander à Hinata si elle veut nous accompagner étant donné que Tsunade sera, semblerait-il, plus utile si elle reste l'Hokage du village._ décida-t-il en partant en direction du terrain d'entraînement qu'affectionnait particulièrement la Hyuga.

Une fois rendu à sa destination, le ninja copieur interrompit Hinata en plein milieu de son mouvement en lui posant une question dont il croyait connaître la réponse, mais il voulait juste en être sûr.

- Hinata, je voudrais savoir si tu es toujours amie avec Naruto?, questionna Kakashi, surprenant ainsi la fille aux yeux blancs.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'héritière Hyuga après s'être reprit. Pour qui me prenez-vous? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?, enchaîna-t-elle.

- Je viens juste de rencontrer Naruto. Il était accompagné d'Itachi Uchiwa et ils m'ont… enfin Naruto m'a offert de partir d'ici avec lui et l'Uchiwa. Il m'a aussi dit de t'inviter à nous rejoindre.

Dans la tête d'Hinata, c'était le black-out total depuis la mention du nom de Naruto. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit la deuxième phrase de Kakashi, elle posa une question qui, tout compte fait, était tout à fait légitime.

- S'il est avec Itachi Uchiwa, il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit rentré, par je ne sais quel miracle, dans l'akatsuki, non?

- En fait, non, répondit Kakashi. Si j'ai bien compris, Itachi serait, depuis le début, entrain de faire une mission de rang SS. Je sais que nous ne savions pas que ce rang existait, mais après tout, pourquoi pas? Naruto m'a dit que pour mieux le comprendre, il nous faudrait lire l'ordre de mission d'Itachi. Il m'a aussi dit que nous comprendrions certaines choses au sujet de ce village. En plus, ils portaient un habit pratiquement identique à celui de l'akatsuki…, mais, reprit-il en voyant l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de son interlocutrice, les couleurs étaient inversées, comme s'ils voulaient faire savoir qu'ils étaient contre l'akatsuki.

Sans plus chercher d'explications, Hinata rendit sa réponse par rapport à l'invitation lancée par Naruto.

- Quand partons-nous?, questionna-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Immédiatement après avoir rendu une petite visite aux archives, vint la réponse.

Ils prirent ensemble la direction du bureau des archives et, puisque le garde était un ANBU anciennement sous les ordres de Kakashi, ils purent pénétrer dans la bâtisse sans trop de problèmes; pourquoi Kakashi et Hinata n'auraient-ils pas le droit de consulter de simples registres de misions?, résonnait le garde.

Grâce à la connaissance des lieux d'Hinata –est-ce que Kakashi était jamais rentré, désinvolte comme il l'est, dans la salle des archives de misions? -, ils trouvèrent rapidement le coin dédié aux missions les plus importantes, mais rien qui faisait allusion à une mission de rang SS. De rage, Kakashi donna un coup sur le dessus du compartiment. Suite à ce coup, le fond du classeur se détacha, révélant un dossier d'une épaisseur d'environ 30 pages. 30 pages qui pourraient changer le destin du village caché de la feuille. Lorsqu'ils virent cela, Kakashi et Hinata s'emparèrent du dossier et lurent ce qui y était écrit. Durant cette lecture, aucun son n'était entendu, aucune parole prononcée, rien.

- Ils auraient osés…, murmura Kakashi, mais Hinata n'y prêta pas attention, trop absorbée par les nouvelles informations qu'elle découvrait.

La stupéfaction mêlée au dégoût pour leur village dominait sur le visage des deux personnes présentes dans le bureau des archives. Soudainement, Kakashi se rappela qu'ils avaient moins de 20 minutes pour atteindre le point de rendez-vous convenu avec Naruto.

- C'est bien beau tout cela, s'énerva le ninja copieur en stoppant sa lecture, mais je viens de me rappeler d'un petit détail : il nous reste moins de 7 minutes pour rejoindre Naruto, car après, il sera parti.

- VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS PUS LE MENTIONNER PLUS TÔT, KAKASHI!, s'exclama Hinata. POUR UNE FOIS, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS ASSURER D'ÊTRE À L'HEURE.

- Peut-être devrions-nous y aller au lieu de nous disputer, suggéra piteusement Kakashi.

- Bien sûr, vous avez raison, je vous démolirai la face plus tard. Pour le moment, dépêchons-nous, décida Hinata.

* * *

Plus loin, dans la forêt bordant Konoha, Itachi, Naruto et Shikamaru attendaient les deux autres possibles membres de leur équipe. Cependant, Naruto et Itachi semblaient tendus, bien que le Nara ne sache pas pourquoi. En effet, lui n'avait pas repérer la personne les observant, et quand bien même, il n'aurait pas su ce que cela signifiait…

* * *

- _Tout se passe comme prévu par les maîtres,_ se disait la personne en regardant Naruto et ses deux compagnons avec un sourire que n'annonçait rien de bon. _Rien ne pourra plus nous arrêter lorsque ce renard sera devant à notre seigneur. Il n'y aura plus rien à défendre quand nous en auront terminé… Parfois, je me dis que c'est trop facile… _


	4. Chapter 4

- Il nous reste deux minutes, dépêchez-vous, bon sang, s'époumona Hinata.

- C'est bon, tu le dit depuis qu'on est parti, je commence à le savoir, bougonna le ninja copieur en maintenant une certaine distance entre lui et l'héritière du clan Hyuga: qui sait quand elle pourrait avoir une soudaine crise de colère, bien que ce ne soit jamais arrivé? Il fallait bien que toute la colère accumulée au long des années, à force d'être gentille, se libère à un moment ou à un n'autre, non? En tout cas, Kakashi était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas être dans les parages lorsque cette journée arriverait.

- Nous sommes pratiquement arrivés, on devrait le faire dans le temps imparti, je les vois déjà d'ici, se calma Hinata, byakugan activé.

- Et bien, tu vois qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on se dépêche autant, dit Kakashi, vraiment soulagé même s'il ne le montrait pas.

* * *

- J'avais vraiment cru qu'ils viendraient, ou au moins Hinata, dit Naruto avec un soupçon, vraiment mais vraiment infime, et indécelable pour ceux qui n'y était pas entraîné, de peine et de déception dans la voix.

- Attends un peu, le réprimanda Shikamaru. Je suis sûr à cent pour cent qu'Hinata va venir, car depuis que tu es parti, c'est l'une des seules personnes avec qui je parlais et je peux te dire qu'elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde la chance de te revoir.

- Je suis désolé, Shikamaru, que vous ayez eu des ennuis à cause de moi, dit Naruto, mais je ne pouvais pas vous amener avec moi la dernière fois. Je devais faire certaines choses pour lesquelles vous n'étiez pas prêts.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on avait tous conscience de ce que l'on faisait et ce que l'on encourrait, si on te supportait, et nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux avoir 1 bon ami sur lequel on pouvait compter en cas de problème, que 100 compagnons qui nous laisseraient tomber à la première difficulté, réconforta le génie de …l'ancien génie de Konoha.

- De toute façon, s'ils ne sont pas là dans…

Mais Itachi fut coupé dans son élan par l'appel d'Hinata :

- Attendez, on arrive, cria-t-elle. Naruto, tu aurais pu nous laisser plus de temps, on est tout essoufflés et on n'a pas pu faire de bagages, dit la jeune fille, montrant ainsi à Naruto que le peu de gêne qui lui restait avant sa désertion, il y a cinq ans, s'était complètement envolée.

- Bonjour, Kakashi-sensei et Hinata-chan, dit Naruto sans émotion, contrastant à peine avec l'humeur dans laquelle il était moins de trente secondes auparavant. Je suis ravi de vous revoir et je suis désolé de vous avoir pressé, mais on ne pouvait courir le risque que vous préveniez les ANBU : ça aurait fait tâche de tous les éliminer.

La fin de la dernière phrase de Naruto laissa les trois nouveaux membres bouche-béés : ainsi, Naruto croyait que lui et Itachi pourraient, à eux seul, défaire les ANBU de Konoha? Soit ils étaient complètement cinglés, soit ils étaient démesurément forts.

- AH!, Naruto, dit Kakashi. Je suis content de te revoir dans de meilleures conditions que tout à l'heure.

- Effectivement, sans énorme-sourcils et genjutsus-chan il est plus aisé d'avoir une conversation civilisée.

Bizarrement, Hinata n'avait plus dit un seul mot. Elle ne quittait pas Naruto du regard, c'est pourquoi elle remarqua qu'il était tendu et qu'il jetait de petits, mais fréquents, coup d'œil vers la droite. Puis, lorsque l'héritière du clan Hyuga regarda Itachi, elle remarqua qu'il faisait le même manège. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle réactiva son don héréditaire, surprenant ainsi toutes les personnes présentes qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, puis regarda discrètement la zone qui attirait tant l'attention des deux ninjas en face d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit : un homme les observait, assis sur une branche à environ 500 mètres, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué.

- Naruto, qui est cet homme?, demanda Hinata.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, c'est que si jamais vous avez à l'affronter sans que moi ou Itachi-san ne soyons là, fuyiez, peu importe combien vous êtes ou quel que soit votre force, dit-il très sérieusement (comme d'habitude quoi!) en regardant Hinata dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire prendre conscience de l'importance de ce qu'il disait. Cet homme est plus fort que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer, et ce n'est pas le plus fort, finit-il tout bas, comme pour se parler à lui-même, mais tout le monde avait entendu

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Naruto?, s'informa Kakashi. Je veux dire, nous sommes tous plus fort qu'avant ton départ, et même qu'à la dernière confrontation avec l'akatsuki, Hinata a fait fuir un type nommé Hidan. Ce n'est pas rien, non?

- Pour vous donner une échelle de comparaison, cet homme a déjà vaincu 4 membres de l'akatsuki, et ce, en même temps, explicita Itachi à l'horreur de son auditoire, sauf de Naruto qui, bien sûr, était déjà au courant. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas engagé les hostilités et que sa mission n'était pas de les tués, il n'a fait que les mettre hors de combat.

- Mais quel est son nom?, s'informa Kakashi, bien qu'il soit effrayé par la force de cet ennemi.

- Nous l'ignorons, lui répondit Naruto, mais ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il fait parti de l'organisation nommée Akuma, c'est-à-dire «démon». Cette organisation est composée de 7 membres. Leur chef est facilement aussi puissant que n'importe lequel des démons à queues, sauf kyuubi, évidemment. Si on n'en a jamais entendu parler, c'est parce qu'il vient d'un autre continent. Il régnait en maître là-bas, puis il a eu l'envie de conquérir d'autres territoires pour son propre amusement. Il décida alors d'amener 2 de ses généraux et 4 de ses lieutenants pour assujettir notre propre continent, ne croyant pas rencontrer de résistance significative. Cependant, on œuvre, Itachi-san et moi, contre eux depuis leur arrivé. Les lieutenants ne posent pas de véritables problèmes : ils sont à peine plus forts que n'importe lequel des membres de l'akatsuki, mais les généraux, eux, sont de vraies machines à tuer.

- C'est vrai, continua Itachi tout en continuant de surveiller discrètement les mouvements de leur adversaire qui était pleinement conscient d'être repéré, mais qui s'emblait s'en amuser. Par exemple, nous avons déjà visité un village où le compagnon de l'homme derrière nous était passé, et on a pu voir ce qui était un véritable massacre : tous les habitants, qu'ils soient hommes, femmes ou enfants, ninjas ou non, avaient été tués avec le plus grand sadisme. Il n'y avait pas une seule pièce où il n'y avait pas de sang, que ce soit dans la chambre des enfants ou dans les restaurants, le sang recouvrait les murs et le plancher. Tous les corps étaient entassés à la place centrale, mais c'est à peine si l'on pouvait reconnaître le sexe des victimes tellement elles avaient été torturées. De plus, en termes de puissance, seul Naruto ou moi avons la possibilité de vaincre un des généraux, mais seul Naruto a la puissance requise pour les battre les deux en même temps. Donc, puisqu'on dit que le chef est assez puissant pour défaire ses deux généraux PLUS ses 4 lieutenants en même, il doit être trop fort pour nous.

- C'est pourquoi, enchaîna Naruto, nous voulons créer une organisation ayant pour but de détruire l'Akuma en regroupant tous les meilleurs combattants de tous les villages. Sans cette aide supplémentaire, je doute que nous puissions un jour sauvegarder la liberté que nous avons ici, sur notre continent.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, méditant sur ces nouvelles données. Mais alors que le silence durait depuis un peu moins de deux minutes, il fut brisé par une remarque des plus...pertinente.

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit très intelligent de rester si près du village alors qu'on vient tout juste de déserter, signala Shikamaru. Peut-être devrions-nous songer à aller à quelque part où on serait plus à l'abri...

- Très bonne idée, Shikamaru. Nous allons aller rendre visite à nos voisins, les habitants du village du sable. J'ose croire que Konoha entretient toujours de bonnes relations avec ce village en particulier, même après que j'aie déserté, s'informa Naruto.

- Nous avons effectivement gardé contacte avec Suna, répondit Kakashi. Mais qu'est-ce que cela change qu'on ait de bonnes relations ou non?

- Suna sera probablement l'un des premiers villages à être informé de votre trahison envers Konoha, expliqua Itachi, alors ils prendront sûrement des mesures afin de contrôler tous les voyageurs. Nous aurions donc, enfin… vous auriez plus de misère à pénétrer incognito dans le village. Cependant, si nous arrivons **avant **la nouvelle de votre désertion, il nous sera très facile de nous infiltrer.

- Et comment comptez-vous arrivez avant que les ninjas du village du sable soient informés de notre «traîtrise»?, demanda Hinata. Habituellement, les ninjas voyagent mois vite que les messages.

- Simplement grâce à une des techniques qu'a inventées Naruto-san, déclara Itachi en surprenant tout le monde.

* * *

** - QUOI!!!, **hurla une Tsunade hors d'elle. Répète-moi ce que tu viens de me dire, demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'elle avait mal (bien) entendu.

-Vous avez bien entendu, Tsunade-sama, répondit le ninja qui avait perdu contre ses compagnons à la courte paille, étant ainsi désigné comme celui devant aller annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son Hokage. Kakashi Hatake ainsi que Hinata Hyuga ont été vus, il y a cinq minutes, entrain de quitter l'enceinte du village en essayant de ne pas se faire repérés. Sachant que ces deux personnes entretiennent d'étroits liens avec le _démon, _cracha-t-il,qui a été, comme vous le savez, vu alors qu'il était en compagnie d'Itachi Uchiwa par Gaï-san et Kurenai-san, je crois que nous pouvons dire, sans trop risquer de nous tromper, qu'ils sont partis afin de _le_ rejoindre pour une quelconque obscure raison.

Tsunade se rassit, se rendant enfin compte qu'elle s'était levée lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, et montra au ninja un visage où régnait la colère. Après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir un peu à tout cela, elle permit au «messager» de disposer. Lorsqu'il eut quitté son bureau, elle laissa enfin un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

- _Tu es enfin revenu, Naruto. Et tu as emmené Kakashi et Hinata... et sûrement Shikamaru si on y réfléchit bien, avec toi lors de ton départ. Mais que fais-tu avec Itachi Uchiwa? Tu sais pourtant à quel point cet homme est dangereux... pour toi spécialement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, parce que le plus important, c'est que tu m'as laissé, moi, une vieille femme, en arrière avec pour seul compagnie ce vieux pervers de Jiraya, _pensa avec colère l'Hokage de Konoha, mais le petit sourire en coin qui flottait sur ses lèvres démentait ses pensées peu joyeuses. _Tiens, je crois que je vais le faire appeler pour pouvoir passer mes nerfs sur lui._

- Je n'aime pas vraiment quand tu as ce petit sourire, Tsunade, déclara une voix très bien connue par ladite Tsunade. Habituellement, ça veut dire que tu penses à quelque chose qui ne me plaira pas vraiment.

* * *

Deux personnes se faisaient face dans une pièce circulaire et obscure, aménagée dans une grotte. Ces deux personnes n'étaient clairement pas du même rang, que ce soit au niveau hiérarchique ou au niveau puissance et habilités. L'une était agenouillée devant l'autre, courbant la tête pour montrer son respect et sa soumission, pratiquement écrasée par la puissance que dégageait son interlocuteur. L'homme agenouillé portait un habit ninja tout à fait normal : veste de camouflage, sandales adaptées au combat, pantalons permettant d'amples mouvements, etc. Il avait des cheveux courts bruns, exactement de la même couleur que ses yeux et il devait faire environ 1 mètre 76. Bref, une personne qui pouvait facilement passer inaperçue dans une foule, quelqu'un d'assez banal. L'autre personne, un homme aussi, était cependant difficile à manquer ou à oublier. Il avait des yeux de deux couleurs différentes; le droit était améthyste tandis que le gauche était vert. Il possédait aussi des cheveux noir marqués de fines lignes blanches, ce qui aurait pu être très beau sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui lui donnait plutôt un air effrayant. Il émanait de son corps une sorte d'aura de puissance qui aurait pu faire frémir plus d'un ninja, même parmi les plus aguerris. Bien que personne ne pourrait relier ses deux hommes entre eux à l'extérieur de cette grotte, ils étaient en pleine discussion.

- Selon votre général en second, le réceptacle du renard commence à déjà commencer à rassembler des ninjas dans tous les villages pour créer sa propre petite armée, déclara l'homme agenouillé en face de la personne assise sûr son trône. Peut-être devriez-vous commencer à agir pour le contrer, maître?, suggéra-t-il, espérant pouvoir aider son maître et monter dans son estime.

- Qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire?, demanda froidement la personne assise. N'outrepasse plus jamais ta position ou ça pourrait très bien être la dernière chose que tu ferais de ta misérable vie. J'ai mes raisons pour ne pas l'arrêter immédiatement et mes raisons ne te concernent en rien, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?, finit le maître, laissant filtrer plus de son chakra meurtrier pour montrer à son lieutenant qu'il était très sérieux.

- B-Bien sûr, m-maître, je suis conscient de m-ma place et je ne vous faillirez plus jamais, vous pouvez me faire confiance, répondit l'homme dégoulinant de peur, qui, un instant auparavant, voulait se faire bien voir par son maître, mais qui ne souhaitait plus maintenant que de sortir de cette pièce vivant.

- Bien, je l'espère… pour toi. Maintenant, va me chercher cet homme immortel. Mmm... Quel est son nom déjà?, questionna le maître

- Hidan, mon seigneur, fut la réponse immédiate.

- Ah oui! Hidan. Va le chercher, j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un et puisqu'il ne peut pas mourir sous la torture, il est tout à fait désigné.

- Tout de suite, maître, dit l'homme en commençant à reculer vers la porte, se dirigeant vers la prison de la base pour exécuter l'ordre de son chef, simplement content d'être toujours en vie.

Alors qu'il était presque rendu à la porte de sortie, il fut arrêter par son maître qui voulait laisser passer un message;

- Compte toi chanceux que j'aie toujours besoin de toi, car sinon tu serais celui sur qui je me défoulerai et tu n'en ressortirais certainement pas vivant, dit la voix sur un ton peu engageant.

- Je vous remercie, mon maître, de vous montrer si généreux envers moi. Je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir une autre fois, dit le lieutenant, priant pour ne pas subir de châtiment de la part de son seigneur.

- J'y compte bien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les cris de souffrance d'un certain immortel retentissaient dans la forêt pour ne s'éteindre que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque son geôlier se lassa de le torturer. Hidan fut reconduit en un bien piètre état, encore une fois, dans sa cellule . Néanmoins, il n'était pas mort, bien que, encore une fois, il le souhaitait ardemment


	5. Chapter 5

Le pays du vent, où le village du sable était caché, avait obtenu son nom dû au fait qu'il y avait toujours du vent qui parcourait la contrée d'un côté à l'autre. Durant le jour, le soleil faisait augmenter la température du sable qui, à son tour, chauffait l'air. Cet air chaud prenait de l'expansion, poussant vers les bords du pays des quantités incroyable d'air et s'élevant dans le ciel. Ce mouvement d'air était appelé vent. Puis, le soir, lorsque le soleil se couchait, le phénomène se renversait. Les déserts étaient très froids pendant la nuit et cet air froid se contractait, aspirant l'air qu'il avait auparavant expulsé pendant la journée, pour remplir le vide qui avait été créé, et le processus engendrait encore plus de vent.

De grandes étendues d'eau et de végétation auraient mis fin à ce cycle et auraient rendu le pays beaucoup plus plaisant à habiter, mais, parce que le pays était ce qu'il était, on savait déjà qu'il ne possédait ni grandes étendues d'eau ni grandes forêts, rendant ainsi ce cycle infini.

On pouvait donc dire que, dans ce désert, les tempêtes de sable n'étaient rien de bien sérieux.

À vrai dire, il faudrait reformuler; elles tuent ceux qui sont malencontreusement pris dans l'une d'elles, peuvent apparaître sans aucun avertissement et même ceux qui sont nés dans le pays du vent les craignent. Ce qui devrait plutôt être dit, c'est que les tempêtes de sable sont vraiment très (trop) COMMUNES.

Spécialement lorsque l'on est dans un désert nommé par rapport à ses forts vents.

Toutefois, la personne en charge du village de ninjas, qui se retrouve souvent en plein milieu de ces tempêtes de sable, ne peut tout simplement pas retirer les patrouilles et les remettre en place à chaque fois que cela arrive – elle ne peut pas se le permettre. De plus, personne ne peut dire combien de temps ces tempêtes dureront et elles disparaissent aussi rapidement qu'elles commencent.

Mais plus important encore, étant un village de NINJAS, elle ne peut pas se permettre de supprimer les gardes à tout moment. Cela ne ferait que créer un moment de faiblesse. Faire voyager les patrouilleurs de leur poste à leur maison et refaire le chemin en sens inverse, même à pleine vitesse, créerait des ouvertures au travers de la défense, ouvertures que les espions, les envahisseurs ou même une armée entière seraient plus que contents de mettre à profit. Le dirigeant du village de ninjas caché dans le pays du vent ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire cela.

Cependant, d'un autre côté, le dirigeant ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de perdre des ninjas à cause d'une tempête de sable. Si ces ninjas étaient assez bons pour protéger le village, ils étaient aussi trop utiles pour être tués simplement à cause des caprices de la nature. Le village caché du sable ne pouvait pas être efficacement défendu si même le climat propre à leur région continuait de tuer leurs gardes ou forçait le retrait de ceux-ci.

Il fallait aussi avoir des gardes et des patrouilles plus loin dans le désert pour pouvoir donner un avertissement qui soit vraiment utile. Si les gardes n'étaient qu'à cinq cent mètres de leur maison, les ennemis qui seraient repérés seraient bien trop près pour pouvoir permettre au village de mettre en place le plan d'urgence.

Cependant, n'était-ce pas là la raison même de l'existence des gardes? Avertir leur village de tous dangers au péril de leur vie? Mais pour pouvoir remplir leur devoir de façon efficace, ils DEVAIENT être immunisés contre les dangers des tempêtes de sable.

C'est pourquoi Gaara avait développé une technique qui lui permettait de protéger ses ninjas de leur propre climat. Il utilisait son étrange affinité avec le sable en faisant circuler son chakra, en quantité astronomique évidemment, partout dans le désert dans un rayon d'environ cinq kilomètres autour de son village, juste assez pour que les tempêtes soient diminuées jusqu'à ne plus être que des vents un peu plus forts qu'en temps normal. Bien sûr, la quantité de chakra qu'il utilisait constamment l'affaiblissait considérablement, mais puisque le village aurait connaissance de la menace plus rapidement, les ninjas seraient près à retenir les envahisseurs le temps qu'il soit complètement reposé. Cette technique avait par contre un autre avantage.

Dans un rayon d'environ 2 kilomètre autour de lui, soit environ la distance des remparts lorsqu'il était dans son bureau, le chakra était assez condensé pour lui permettre de reconnaître facilement toute personne franchissant cette barrière. De telle manière que, lorsque quelqu'un qu'il connaissait entrait dans son «champ de perception», Gaara pouvait immédiatement l'identifier.

- _Naruto…

* * *

_Cinq ninjas se tenaient sur le rempart Nord du village caché du sable; Suna. Deux se démarquaient en raison de leur habit pour le moins… remarquables : ils portaient une cape, ce qui était déjà assez rare dans le désert, mais en plus, cette cape était de couleur rouge, parsemée de nuages noirs, donc assez visible. Les trois autres portaient le traditionnel habit de jounins de Konoha qui, bien que moins marquants, flashaient dans le décor. Les vêtements des ninjas de Suna étaient effectivement tous de couleur sable tandis que les uniformes de Konoha eux, étaient de couleur vert forêt. Étrangement, les gardes passaient de part et d'autres de ce groupe sans même leur accorder un regard. En fait, on aurait dit qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de leur présence. Celui qui semblait être le chef du petit groupe, étant devant les quatre autres, se retourna vers l'intérieur de la muraille, regardant en direction de la tour du kage du village. Ses compagnons ne parlaient pas, respectant le silence de leur ami. Seul le vent qui jouait dans leurs cheveux venait les déranger dans leur contemplation.

- _Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici et que je t'ai vu, Gaara du désert. Plus d'un an! Je me demande ce que tu as fait de ton temps depuis que l'on s'est quitté. J'espère vraiment que tu as continué de t'entraîner, car si c'est le cas, tu pourrais devenir l'un des plus forts de notre groupe. Mais avec tout ce chakra qui nous tourne autour, tu… _

- Naruto, ça va?, questionna Kakashi, un peu inquiet pour le fils de son sensei, coupant court aux pensées du blond.

- Oui, fut la seule réponse, claire, nette et précise, que donna l'hôte du démon renard, un peu plus froidement que ce à quoi s'attendait le fils de crocs blancs.

- Nous devrions y aller, intervint l'Uchiwa du groupe. Je pense que Gaara doit déjà nous attendre et il ne faudrait pas le faire patienter trop longtemps, glissa-t-il avec un regard chargé de sous-entendus vers Naruto.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais. Vous, vous vous arrangez pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, décida Naruto. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes ici, _personne._

Sans attendre de réponse – en avait-il vraiment besoin? –, Naruto s'élança à toute vitesse vers le centre du village, se dirigeant vers la source de chakra la plus élevée du village, se doutant bien que ce devait être celle de Gaara. Les autres, surpris par ce brusque départ, mirent un peu de temps à réagir, mais ils finirent par se mettre en route, suivant les traces du blond de leur groupe.

Peu de temps après, Naruto, portant le même masque que lorsqu'il était entré dans Konoha plus tôt cette même journée, atterrissait devant trois formes. Étrangement, ces trois formes portaient toutes quelque chose sur leur dos. L'une d'entre elles portait ce qui semblait être un éventail géant, sans aucun doute très utile si utilisé en combinaison avec des jutsus de type fuuton. La première personne, incontestablement de sexe féminin, portait aussi une robe beige qui lui permettait d'effectuer d'amples mouvements et avait les cheveux blonds. La deuxième silhouette, quant à elle, était porteuse de quatre rouleaux qui devaient avoir une autre fonction que celle de décoration. Cette silhouette masculine arborait encore, après toutes ces années, la même tenue noire avec d'étranges oreilles de chats sur la tête. Finalement, le dernier membre du trio était celui qui avait le plus de présence, celui qui semblait le plus sûr de lui et qui dégageait cette puissance qui enrobais toutes les personnes mettant le pied dans son village. Sur le dos de cette personne se trouvait une jarre faite de sable et qui contenait…du sable, surprise! Cet homme était un ami de longue date, sûrement l'un de ses plus fidèle.

Naruto fut accueilli par les regards interrogateurs, mais méfiants, de Temari et Kankuro et par le regard pénétrant, mais pas pour autant hostile, de Gaara, l'actuel Kazekage. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que c'était bel et bien Naruto qui était en face de lui, Gaara laissa enfin paraître un léger sourire.

- AH, voici enfin Gaara du désert! Quel honneur…, déclara Naruto, portant toujours son masque.

- Qui es-tu?, demanda immédiatement Kankuro, ne prenant pas la peine de vouvoyer la personne en face de lui puisqu'elle devait être environ du même âge que lui.

- Je ne crois pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance, répondit Naruto après un certain temps.

- Oh? Dans ce cas, aurais-tu au moins l'obligeance de nous dire ce que tu fais dans _notre_ village?, intervint la voix autoritaire de Temari.

- Je suis venu afin d'avoir une petite discussion avec le Kazekage.

- Et que lui veux-tu?, redemanda Temari.

- En fait, pas grand-chose. Comme je viens de le dire, je ne veux qu'avoir une petite discussion, répondit froidement Naruto. Mais peut-être que je vais repartir avec votre petit frère…qui sait?, continua-t-il.

- Attends une petite minute… tu ne serais pas avec l'akatsuki?, se demanda à voix haute Kankuro, jetant un coup d'œil à la cape de l'étranger.

- …Peut-être, répliqua Naruto d'une voix espiègle.

En moins d'une seconde, karasu était derrière Naruto. La poupée l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua contre son ventre de bois.

- Et bien, que devrions-nous faire de lui?, s'informa Kankuro.

- Je suis sûre que la section torture et interrogatoire aimerait lui glisser un mot ou deux, dit Temari.

- Bien que je ne doute pas de leur efficacité, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient à même de rendre des objets inanimés très communicatifs, déclara la voix de Naruto derrière eux.

Il était appuyé contre la jarre de Gaara, comme s'il n'avait aucun souci dans le monde et qu'il ne prenait pas le ninja le plus fort du village caché du sable comme simple accoudoir. Lorsque Temari et Kankuro s'en rendirent compte, ils regardèrent en direction de karasu afin de voir ce qu'il retenait. Ils furent estomaqués quand ils remarquèrent que tout ce que la marionnette retenait, c'était l'éventail de Temari et les trois rouleaux restants de Kankuro.

- Comment?, s'exclama Kankuro, surpris, tout en faisant relâcher la prise de sa poupée

- Comme ça, répondit Naruto.

Kankuro et Temari se préparèrent à devoir contrer une attaque, mais elle ne vint jamais; Gaara et l'homme masqué avaient tous deux disparus. Se mettant à jurer, ils partirent le plus vite possible en direction de la tour centrale du village, espérant recevoir de l'aide, mais leurs espoirs furent vite réduits à néants lorsqu'ils furent assommés par une ombre portant la même cape que l'individu qui avait enlevé leur petit frère…

* * *

Itachi ne fut pas surpris de voir Naruto s'élancer en direction de la source de chakra qui devait, sans aucun doute, appartenir à Gaara. Tournant légèrement la tête afin de mieux voir les trois personnes à ses côtés, il remarqua qu'elles semblaient enfin être remises de leur choc.

- Nous allons suivre Naruto et vous allez garder une distance raisonnable afin de diminuer tout risque de détection, dit Itachi de sa voix calme. Des objections?

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'y en avait pas et les quatre anciens ninjas de Konoha s'élancèrent sur les traces du blond. Arrivés à 100 mètres de l'endroit où se trouvaient Naruto, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara, trois des ombres se séparèrent de la quatrième qui elle continua sur sa lancée pour s'arrêtes quelques 70 mètres plus loin. Itachi, l'ombre solitaire, remarqua que son compagnon des dernières années semblait être dans une humeur plutôt joueuse, impression qui se confirma lorsque la voix aux accents espiègles atteint les oreilles de l'exterminateur du clan Uchiwa. Lorsque Itachi vit Naruto s'appuyer sur la jarre de Gaara, il dû retenir un petit rire : l'expression sur la face de Temari et de Kankuro était tout simplement sublime. Alors que Naruto quittait les lieux, Gaara à sa suite, Itachi regarda, quelque peu ennuyé, les deux autres qui semblaient vouloir aller chercher des renforts, comme si quelques ANBU pourraient faire quoi que ce soit contre Naruto.

- _Bon, encore une fois, le petit blond se garde tout le plaisir et me laisse la tâche, plutôt ingrate, de m'occuper du menu fretin, _soupira mentalement l'Uchiwa. _Aussi bien en finir immédiatement._

Sur ces pensées, Itachi s'élança à une vitesse stupéfiante vers le frère et la sœur de Gaara, les rattrapant en une seconde et les assommant sans perdre de temps afin d'éviter tout cri…disons indésirable.

* * *

Quatre personnes se tenaient, dissimulées, près de l'endroit où la petite altercation s'était produite. Trois étaient regroupées à environ 100 mètres de là, tandis que la quatrième était plus près, soit à seulement 30 mètres. Le groupe de trois personnes se composait d'une femme et de deux hommes. La femme avait de beaux cheveux noir bleutés qui lui descendaient jusqu'à hauteur d'épaule. Ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs et étaient sans pupilles, rendant ainsi le regard de la jeune femme assez… dérangeant. Elle portait, comme les deux hommes qui se tenaient à ses côtés, une paire de pantalon spécialement fait pour les ninjas, bien qu'il soit visible que la qualité du tissu dont était fait son vêtement était supérieure à celle des deux hommes.

À sa droite se tenait un homme qui, assez bizarrement, portait un masque qui lui montait jusqu'au nez. De plus, il avait aussi positionné son bandeau ninja de façon à ce que son œil gauche soit caché. Il se dégageait de lui, bien qu'il soit le plus vieux des trois, une étrange aura de nonchalance, exactement comme si le temps ne signifiait rien pour lui. Bien qu'il semblait assez insouciant, il était, malgré son âge, le plus fort du trio. Il regardait présentement le dernier membre du petit groupe.

Ce dernier semblait être le plus vulnérable des trois, totalement inattentif à son environnement, ouvert à une attaque surprise. Le mot clé de la phrase étant _semblait_. Bien qu'il soit probablement le plus mauvais des trois lorsque l'on venait à parler des trois grands arts ninjas (ninjutsu, taijutsu et genjutsu), il possédait néanmoins un atout _très_ considérable. Il était effectivement capable de mettre sur pied, en moins de 30 secondes, une tactique qui permettrait de se sortir de toutes mauvaises passes. Il ne se reposait plus que sur cet avantage, mais c'était toujours quelque chose sur quoi il fallait compter lorsque l'on voulait s'en prendre à lui ou à un groupe dont il ferait parti. Actuellement, il était en pleine discussion avec ses deux amis…

- Que pensez-vous du «nouveau» Naruto?, demanda Shikamaru. Personnellement, je pense que c'est une honte que les habitants de Konoha n'ont pas été capables de voir au-delà de leur peur. S'il était resté au village, on aurait pu compter sur lui pour tenir les autres grands villages ninjas loin de nous : qui voudrait se frotter au Jinchuuriki de kyuubi no kitsune?

- Tu as raison, répliqua Hinata. Cependant, moi je dis que c'est étrange que Naruto soit devenu aussi froid et in-émotif. Avant la trahison, il était presque toujours souriant et ne souhaitait que le bien de ceux autour de lui. Maintenant…

L'héritière du clan Hyuuga laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais les deux autres savaient ce qu'elle voulait dire : après tout, ils avaient tous vu à quel point Naruto avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

- Hinata, je croyais que tu l'aurais remarqué après toutes ses années où tu l'espionnais, déclara Kakashi à la surprise de la seule femme du trio; elle ne savait pas que quelqu'un connaissait son passe-temps de jeunesse. Suis-je le seul à m'être rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il portait, qu'un rôle qu'il jouait pendant tout ce temps? C'est vrai que Naruto a toujours été du genre optimiste et combattant, essayant toujours de voir le bon côté des choses. Cependant, même si le masque n'en était pas toujours un, il le devenait souvent, car Naruto ne montrait jamais lorsqu'il était triste ou fâché. Je peux toujours comprendre pour ceux qui ne le voyaient que durant la journée, mais ceux qui l'ont déjà vu lorsqu'il se croyait seul ne peuvent tout simplement pas croire que Naruto était joyeux, même à cette époque.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous? Bien sûr que je sais qu'il n'a _jamais_ été heureux, mais qu'il le montre en publique, après toute ses années… ça me surprend, c'est tout.

Le silence prit place dans la conversation, chacun réfléchissant aux paroles qui venaient d'être échangées tout en regardant leur ami aux cheveux blonds qui, présentement, s'appuyait nonchalamment sur la jarre de Gaara, 100 mètres plus loin. Bien que ce soit difficile à admettre, Naruto devait avoir subi quelque chose de _pire_ que la trahison de son village, car lorsque Kakashi l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire environ trois ans plus tôt, à cette époque, le fils de Minato montrait encore quelques signes d'émotions. Peut-être que son changement d'attitude avait rapport avec la relation que Naruto entretenait avec Itachi?

- Itachi…, dit le ninja copieur. Il y a de bonnes chance que Naruto soit devenu ce qu'il semble être devenu au contact d'Itachi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ils ont tous deux la même impassibilité, ils ne montrent pas leur émotions… d'après ce qu'on a vu du moins.

- Je ne sais pas, intervint le Nara, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont immensément puissants… tous les deux. Je veux dire, Naruto nous a tous fait traverser la distance entre deux pays cachés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Toutefois…

Shikamaru s'arrêta dans sa phrase parce que, sous leurs yeux, Naruto et Gaara venaient de disparaître.

- Galère…, soupira Shikamaru au même moment où Itachi s'occupait de Temari et Kankuro.

* * *

- Ça fait longtemps, Naruto, je suis content de te revoir enfin, commença le Godaime.

- Moi de même, Gaara-sama, dit Naruto avec une de ses rares grimaces qui pourraient _presque_ passées pour un sourire après avoir retiré son masque.

- Alors, **_c_**'est commencé?, s'informa l'ex-hôte d'Ichibi. C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher avec les autres; tu commences la construction de ton armée, dit Gaara, plus comme une constatation qu'une question.

- Ta as vu juste, comme toujours.

Les deux amis restèrent immobiles et silencieux, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Il était assez rare pour eux de pouvoir faire totalement confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, les deux ninjas se faisant face savaient que, peu importe la raison ou les dangers, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Traverser tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, en ressortir encore plus fort, et recommencer, créé des liens qui ne peuvent être compris que par ceux qui l'expérimente par eux-mêmes.

Lorsqu'il venait tout juste de déserté Konoha après leur victoire, Naruto avait passé près de deux mois seul dans la forêt afin de décider de quoi faire et quelles actions il devrait entreprendre pour commencer. Durant son errance, il avait rencontré un jeune garçon de dix ans en mauvaise position; il était encerclé par une quinzaine de ninjas du village caché de la pluie : Ame. Après avoir tué les quinze ninjas, Naruto avait demandé au garçon pourquoi il était attaqué et il avait appris qu'il parlait au fils du kage du village de la foudre qui avait été kidnappé. Naruto offrit son escorte pour se rendre à la maison du jeune garçon qui fut trop content de l'accepter; il ne voulait pas être réattaqué sur le chemin du retour.

Malheureusement, il apparut que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène, car aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Kumo, le jeune garçon, qui avait entre temps gagné la confiance de Naruto, lui administra une dose de sédatif qui endormit Naruto en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Naruto se trouva à être dans une salle de torture; la salle de torture la plus réputée de tout le monde ninja. Celle dont on dit qu'il est impossible de ne pas révéler tout ce que l'on sait, peu importe le sujet, en moins de deux semaine. La suite est restée vague dans sa mémoire même s'il se souvient de la douleur, mais la fin est, pour sa part, très claire; Gaara avait eu vent de l'emprisonnement de son ami et avait finalement réussi, au bout de deux mois, à convaincre le conseil de Suna de mettre sur pied une mission de sauvetage. Quand il était enfin sorti de son enfermement, Naruto était au bord de mourir, mais il n'avait pas accepté de se joindre à l'armée du village de la foudre pour prendre possession de Suna. Selon les dirigeant de Kumo, quoi de mieux qu'un démon pour combattre un autre démon? Ils voulaient donc faire combattre Naruto contre Gaara pendant que les ninjas «normaux» prenaient possession du village. Naruto avait réussi à tenir quatre fois plus longtemps que tout humains normalement constitués (surement dû en grande partie au chakra de kyuubi qui, bien que bloqué par un sceau appliqué à tous les prisonniers, était trop puissant pour être annihilé comme cela et circulait donc quand même un peu dans son corps), mais ça n'avait fait que rendre la torture encore pire lorsque les tortionnaires se rendirent compte que le corps de leur «jouet» guérissait plus rapidement que celui des humains normaux.

Mais il n'était pas le temps de penser à ça, car il n'était pas venu à Suna pour ressasser le passer, mais plutôt pour ajouter un membre de plus à son groupe.

-Lorsqu'on s'est quitté, tu m'as affirmé que tu me suivrais le moment venu, es-tu prêt à honorer ta promesse?, demanda finalement Naruto.

- Je sais que tu t'en doutes, mais ma réponse est inchangée. Je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait, exactement comme tu le ferais pour moi, mon ami, répondit Gaara avec un sourire en coin. 


	6. Chapter 6

désolé du retard (bien qu'en fait je n'ai jamais pris d'engagement à vous livre le chapitre à une certaine date), mais je trouve que peu de personnes lisent ma fic, ce qui entraîne une perte de motivation de ma part (sans parler qu'en plus on est maintenant en pleine période d'examens. bref...

P.s. je tiens à mentionner que ceci est ma fiction telle que je la veux et que je peux très bien choisir de garder des éléments de l'anime (exemple: Tobi=Madara) comme je peux très bien décider d'en ignorer certains (exemple: Pein n'a pas attaqué konoha dans mon histoire). Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

**(CINQ JOURS SONT PASSÉS DEPUIS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE)**

* * *

Les membres d'une organisation de plus en plus connue de par le monde s'étaient réunis afin de pouvoir traiter du problème sur pattes nommé Naruto Uzumaki. Des neuf formes, seules quatre étaient présentes en chair et en os. Les cinq autres, pour leur part, étaient présentes grâce à une technique qui leur permettait de créer une projection holographique de leur corps en temps réel. Depuis leurs récentes pertes assez…importantes dirons-nous, aux mains des villages cachés et plus particulièrement Konoha, Pein avait réussi à reconstituer les effectifs de l'organisation. Quatre membres étaient déjà présents à l'époque où Naruto faisait toujours la fierté de son village. Ces quatre ninjas étaient, bien sûr, Pein, Konan, Madara et, sans grande surprise, Zetsu.

Les cinq nouveaux étaient tous, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, des criminels de rang S.

La première des nouvelles recrues était nommée Kawazoe Yuusuke. Il était un ancien ninja du village de Kumo, mais, suite à sa cuisante défaite aux mains d'un ninja de Kiri lors d'un examen chunin il y avait de cela une vingtaine d'années, sa famille tout comme son village l'avait renié et mis plus bas que terre. Il était pourtant l'avenir de sa famille, l'espoir qu'un jour son clan soit reconnu comme le plus puissant du village. Après ce revirement de situation, il quitta Kumo, mettant fin à tous contacts avec son village natal et raillant son bandeau sur le bord de l'entrée principale. Il s'était entraîné plus fort que quiconque, s'était fait subir les pires traitements dans le but d'endurcir son corps. Son but? Détruire son village en faisant souffrir sa famille mille morts, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Quelle importance s'il devait s'allier avec les pires criminels et détruire le monde tel qu'il était connu pour succéder dans sa quête?

Le deuxième, ou plutôt, _la_ deuxième recrue se dénommait Kuroime Araki. Elle venait, quant à elle, d'un petit village dans lequel on ne pouvait trouver de ninjas. Orpheline de naissance, elle avait vécu la plus grande partie de sa jeunesse dans les rues, mendiant sa nourriture et, lorsqu'elle était chanceuse, un toit pour dormir. Lorsqu'Orochimaru avait pris possession de son village, elle avait demandé à un de ses ninjas si elle pouvait faire partie de son armée même si elle n'avait pas subi d'entraînement spécial. La réponse avait été un coup de kunai partant de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Elle avait sept ans. Deux jours plus tard, le même ninja, un certain Kabuto, était repassé par là et avait remarqué que la fillette n'était pas morte. Ne voulant pas laisser passer une telle chance d'entraîner une _enfant_ ayant autant de résistance, Kabuto avait commencé son _conditionnement_. Surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Kuroime assimilait tout ce qu'il lui apprenait, le bras droit d'Orochimaru avait parlé de ce prodige à son maître afin de savoir quoi faire avec la gamine. La curiosité du sannin avait immédiatement été piquée et, moins d'une journée plus tard, il rencontrait la petite Kuroime. Au terme de cet entretient, le nouveau ninja d'Oto avait obtenu l'immense honneur de recevoir une session d'entraînement avec l'Otokage à tous les deux jours. Ainsi passèrent les douze années suivantes et, sous la tutelle du serpent, Kuroime apprit énormément de chose. Son classement de criminelle de rang S lui vint lorsqu'elle élimina, à elle seule, les 13 membres de la garde rapprochée du Tsuchikage tout en blessant _sérieusement_ ce dernier. Quoi? Il fallait bien qu'Orochimaru lui fasse passer un test pour connaître sa force, non?

Le troisième membre, Aoki Kohei, était un des anciens compagnons de Kisame. Il semblerait que les sept épéistes de Kiri ne soient pas très originaux puisque, comme Zabuza, Aoki avait tenté de prendre possession du titre de Mizukage par la force. Bien qu'il soit parvenu plus près, _beaucoup_ plus près, de son but que Zabuza, il avait tout de même été repoussé lorsque les ANBU s'étaient montrés : au moment où il allait porter le coup de grâce, dommage...

Le quatrième nouveau était le fameux Nankichi. Né de parents inconnus dans une contrée connue de lui seul, il se fit connaître en attaquant Suna seul et avec succès malgré la protection quasi-totale qu'offrait déjà Gaara à cette époque. En fait, ce n'était pas réellement une attaque, mais plutôt une mission d'infiltration personnelle qu'il voulait accomplir afin d'obtenir le rouleau des techniques secrètes de ce village. Son infiltration se termina par un face à face avec le Godaime Kazekage, combat duquel Nankichi sortit vainqueur, laissant la vie sauve à Gaara afin de se «mesurer à lui lorsqu'il sera plus puissant» selon ses propres paroles.

Le dernier, mais non le moindre, des nouveaux membres était inconnu de tous sauf de Pein et de Madara. Tout ce que l'on avait pu apprendre était qu'il avait des yeux blancs qui ne possédaient pas de pupilles…

- Je vous ai tous convoqué ici, commença Pein, afin de pouvoir vous faire part de mon inquiétude concernant le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues. Suite à la défection d'Itachi, désertion qui ne restera pas impunie, et à la mort de Kisame en tentant de nous ramener son ancien compagnon, l'akatsuki à perdue l'équipe chargée de retrouver Naruto. Nous aurions dû nous occuper de ce jinchuuriki lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant incapable de se défendre seul… Mais nous avons trop attendu et, pendant ce temps, Naruto continuait de s'entraîner, bénéficiant en plus de la protection de Konoha. Lorsqu'il s'est enfui, nous avons voulu passer à l'attaquer pour le capturer, mais il avait pratiquement disparu de la surface de la terre et personne ne savait où il était. Zetsu ici présent a retrouvé sa trace il y a peu lorsqu'il suivait Kisame alors que ce dernier lui-même poursuivait Itachi. Naruto avait eu une _petite_ altercation avec des ninjas d'Oto.

Des murmures se firent entendre parmi les cinq nouveaux membres. Pein continua :

- Je sais que c'est inhabituel, mais je pense que nous devrions l'attaquer…tous les neuf en même temps.

* * *

Pour les gardes à la porte principale de Konoha, le temps semblait passer plus lentement que pour les autres. Pour eux, le matin ne pourrait jamais arriver assez rapidement. Ceux qui devaient le faire trouvaient que garder la porte durant la nuit était un travail des plus ennuyants puisqu'ils ne voyaient pratiquement personne et que rien d'excitant n'arrivait jamais. Durant le jour, c'était totalement différent : ils y avaient les papiers des personnes qui pénétraient dans le village à vérifier, les chariots à contrôler pour être sûr que rien qui pourrait nuire au village ne se produise, etc. Bref, rien de bien palpitant, mais au moins le temps passait plus vite.

- Ah, je déteste les chiffres de nuit. Il n'y a jamais rien à faire.

- C'est bon, je l'sais. T'en parle déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Je les préfère pas plus que toi, mais c'est notre travail et il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Maki et Kozu étaient tous deux de niveau chunin. Ils étaient amis depuis leur premier jour de classe à l'académie. Ils avaient les mêmes rêves, les mêmes passe-temps et ils aimaient les mêmes femmes –bien que ce soit parfois délicat à gérer– et ils étaient l'équipe parfaite. Ils adoraient travailler ensemble et, heureusement, le faisait depuis plusieurs années. Ils s'étaient démarqués durant leurs missions et ils étaient invités à participer à l'examen Jounin qui se tiendrait dans un mois. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient toujours désiré donc ils travaillaient fort pour atteindre leur but. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient encore chunin et c'était leur travail de garder la porte principale.

- Quel heure est-il?

- Deux minutes plus tard que la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Bon sang, arrête de te plaindre.

- …

- Merci.

- …

- …

- Hé, Kozu?

- Oui?

- Je m'ennuie vraiment.

- ARGH!

Kozu était sur le point de frapper son ami de longue date sur la tête pour le faire taire au moment où il aperçut un mouvement à l'horizon. Maki, qui, un sourire au bord des lèvres, était entrain de se moquer de son ami (pour passer le temps et parce qu'il aimait ça), était prêt à se défendre, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami regardait quelque chose plus loin sur la route. Il tourna sa tête et vit lui aussi un mouvement à l'horizon, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était à cause de la distance et de la noirceur. Forçant un peu ses yeux, il identifia finalement le mouvement d'une seule personne, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Peu importe qui cette personne était, elle avançait à grande vitesse et les auraient rejoints dans quelques secondes.

- Prépare-toi, aucun de nos ninjas n'est supposé rentrer au village ce soir.

Maki acquiesça et se prépara pour pouvoir réagir à toutes situations. Ils avaient chacun un kunai dans leur main, prêts à intercepter le possible danger pour Konoha.

La tension était à son comble, mais les deux amis se détendirent quelque peu lorsqu'ils reconnurent la chevelure rose de la personne qui se dirigeait vers leur poste de garde : Sakura.

Lorsque la fille aux cheveux roses arriva à la hauteur des deux gardes, elle s'arrêta pour les saluer comme elle le faisait habituellement depuis qu'elle avait fait quelques missions avec eux.

- Salut les gars, ça va? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop j'espère?, demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Très _très_ drôle, Sakura, répondit Maki. Mais dis-moi, où étais-tu? On n'était pas au courant que tu étais sortie de l'enceinte du village. Pendant un petit instant, Kozu et moi, on a eu peu peur que ce soit quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions à notre égard.

- Désolée, Top Secret. C'est normal que vous n'ayez pas entendu parler de ma mission : seule l'Hokage est au courant.

- Et bien, je vois que tu commence à…

- Je suis vraiment désolée Kozu, mais je dois aller faire mon rapport à Tsunade-sama dans les plus brefs délais. Vous pouvez me laisser passer?, demanda Sakura.

- Ne t'en fais surtout pas, on connait ça aussi; vas-y, répondirent Maki et Kozu simultanément.

Sakura remercia les deux gardes et s'élança en direction du bureau de son ancien sensei, aussi connue sous le titre de Godaime Hokage.

* * *

- Maître, j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Bien, parle. Comment dois-je faire pour que ce continent rentre en guerre et soit ainsi plus facile à conquérir?

- C'est plutôt simple en fait, maître. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que Suna souffre économiquement. De plus, avec la perte de leur meilleure arme, un grand nombre de leurs sous-traitants vont ou iront vers d'autres villages cachés. Si vous faites courir le bruit que Konoha prend la totalité de leurs affaires dans une tentative de forcer Suna à se soumettre et à être annexé, les civils – cherchant désespérément quelqu'un à blâmer dans leur lutte contre la pauvreté – exigeront que quelque chose soit fait. Le Kazekage – son nom est, selon mes sources, Temari –, devra céder, particulièrement lorsque les autres villages cachés commenceront la mobilisation. Pour ce qui est d'Iwa, ils désirent déjà déclarer la guerre. Après la Troisième guerre ninja, Konoha a exigé un large paiement en réparation, ce qui eut pour principal effet de détruire une grande partie de leur financement pour la recherche médicale, et quand la peste a frappé, des centaines de personnes sont mortes à cause du manque de recherche sur le virus. Sans oublier la haine sans borne pour l'éclair jaune, qui ne fut qu'amplifiée lorsque Uzumaki tua toute une partie des prisonniers. Iwa cherche la vengeance et il sera facile de les forcer à se mobiliser. Kiri est encore pleine d'une haine génocidaire contre tous les clans. Le Mizukage estime que tous les clans sont dangereux, trop indépendants et semi-autonomes : des armées de mercenaires en miniature. Bien sûr, l'attaque du clan Kaguya sur Kiri n'a pas aidé cette impression. Je peux fabriquer des cadavres de ninjas de Kiri qui donneront l'impression d'avoir été tués par les attaques des clans Inuzuka, Hyuuga, et Akimichi. Il faut nourrir la haine du Mizukage, il faut nourrir la haine du peuple, les convaincre que les clans de Konoha ont pour ambition de venger la mort des clans de Kiri ...

Le lieutenant reprit son souffle après avoir communiqué toutes ces informations à son maître. Cependant, sous le signe de son seigneur, le lieutenant continua son explication.

- Kumo est le plus difficile. Ils sont viables économiquement, n'ont aucune raison de chercher la vengeance, pas plus qu'ils ne tiennent particulièrement à se développer. Le Raikage est terrifié par Konoha et toute personne venant de Konoha. Sans doute l'Uzumaki a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec cela... il semblerait qu'il ait causé plus de tort que de bien à son village d'origine depuis sa désertion... Heureusement, je peux forcer le Raikage à se retirer de son poste et placer la personne de votre choix à sa place. J'aurais tout de même une suggestion à vous faire. Me le permettez-vous?

Bien que ce ne soit pas visible, le lieutenant n'en revenait tout simplement pas de ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire. Il avait osé demander à son maître s'il pouvait lui faire part de son opinion, quelque chose que la dernière personne qui avait osé faire avait amèrement regretté. Contre toute attente, son maître ne sembla même pas énervé par cette demande.

- Tu peux parler, tu as fait du bon travail dans le délai imparti et je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à rassembler toutes ces informations i rapidement. Quelle est ton idée?, demanda à savoir le maître des lieux.

Soulagé, l'homme agenouillé reprit son monologue là où il l'avait laissé.

- Celui que j'ai à l'esprit a perdu son frère aîné dans l'attaque manquée sur l'héritière Hyuuga, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Si je peux lui prouver que le chef du clan Hyuuga est vivant, bien portant, et que la personne qui a été tuée était en fait le frère jumeau du chef du clan Hyuuga – le lieutenant sourit – il se rendra compte de ce qu'il doit faire pour venger la mort de son frère.

- …Je crois que tu me seras bien utile dans un proche avenir, mon cher Kailas, déclara le maître à son lieutenant. Bien que tes habiletés au combat soient médiocres, tu semble être digne de confiance…en ce qui concerne certains domaines du moins. Tu peux disposer.

Le lieutenant nommé Kailas avala difficilement sa salive, sachant que les personnes utiles au maître étaient soit récompensées au-delà de tout entendement, soit elles mouraient dans les souffrances les plus terribles, victimes des expériences tordues de l'homme qu'elles avaient servi toute leur vie…


End file.
